The Fox
by Tai Atreus
Summary: Contains strong language and vivid descriptions of violence. Also contains a bit of cynical, dark comedy elements, Pilot Story, If it is any good, and i get views i will continue the story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to oblivion, I am merely a fan of the game. Each character in the story, however, are products of my own mind. I created them, as well as the story itself. I will try to use as little in game characters as possible, I will however use several factions.

This will not be a classic "hero" Story. This story is NOT one about some goodie goodie saving the world. It illustrates the darker side of man, And the main character is not going to have some great revelation halfway through the story. He is dark and will remain such, if you cant stand dark stories, Don't bother reading this story.

Also, This story will contain strong language, religious references (Game religions, NOT real life ones) and vivid descriptions of violence. Reader be warned.

Time: Far After the Oblivion Crisis.

Setting: Cyrodiil

Important Events that have occurred beforehand: The thieves guild Has been abolished. Fighters guild and mages guild have been combined into the quantum order. Dark Brotherhood is as strong as ever.

Other events will unfold in the story.

Now, if you've gotten to this point, congrats, here is the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fox

The city bells echoed through the every street in the Imperial City. Over the roof tops, a young boy sprinted, leaping from roof to roof, arms held close to his chest, protecting the precious cargo wrapped tight in a back issue of the black horse courier. An imperial watch captain pulled himself onto the rooftop shouting at the child.

"Get back here you little shit!"

The child turned around briefly an extended his middle finger up as he shouted in response.

" Fuck You Imperial Pig!"

He then leaped, backwards and spread his arms outward, and fell, Eagle spread, down between two homes. He then curled his right arm back to his chest protectively holding the tightly wrapped cargo. He extended his left arm above him and grabbed the railing of a balcony. Using his momentum he swung under the balcony and through the open door of a small, abandoned apartment.

As the child caught his breath, he listened as the imperial guard trampled over the rooftops, searching for him. The child unwrapped that which he so closely protected, a small, cold, and a little stale, loaf of bread.

The eleven year old boy sat in the darkness, quietly eating his meal for the week.

* * *

The soft morning sunlight broke through the cracked wood of the apartment and woke the child from his sleep. His stomach growled with great intensity, The child winced slightly but then ignored the pain as he usually did. The child stood up and crouched down low, stretching his legs. He then stood tall and proud and sprinted at the door exiting the apartment. He leaped, clearing the wooden railing and onto the wall of the house across the alley. Grabbing a rock sticking out of the wall, and then dropped down into the alley. The child dusted off his shirt and turned to begin walking. Just as he turned, something hard hit his head, sending him flying backwards. As he regained himself, the child looked down to his feet to see another child, slowly getting up.

Just then, An Imperial Guard darted around the corner and looked to the child struggling to get up.

"There you are Lucien!" the guard looked up at the child whom Lucien had run into, " Thank you young man for… Wait, are you.."

His sentence was cut off as the standing child had slammed his right fist into the guard's unprotected face. The child had helped the one called Lucien up. He then smacked him across the face.

"Snap out of it kid! We Got to go!"

Lucien's eyes opened wide and then nodded and both children sprinted out of the alley and escaped from the disoriented guard.

The two boys ran for several hours until they were on the other side of the city. Out of breath and legs sore, the two slumped down next to a couple of shipping crates in the waterfront district.

The child looked to Lucien then asked.

"You know, I never asked why you were running from that guard."

Lucien chuckled a bit and rubbed his head,

"I, uhhh, Stole this." He extended his hand to reveal a pendent. The pendent had the seal of the imperial guard. "The guards always have some loose items, and I need some food so I felt it would be okay to take it."

"Small timer."

Lucien looked up and shot the other child a questionable look.

"What do you mean "Small Timer"? I stole this from a guard!"

The other child stood up and looked to Lucien.

"Look, kid, You got caught stealing, By a guard, in the act, AND You ran into me and couldn't even pick yourself up. Your a small time criminal, you'll end up in jail soon enough."

Lucien looked down to the ground….

And began to cry.

"I didn't want this life." He spat out between his tears, "I Had morals! I used to be the good kid! A Gods fearing, smart boy! Now look at me, Street trash that cant even steal properly!"

"I can teach you."

Lucien looked up, wiping the tears from his face. He looked to the other child and asked,

"What do you mean?"

"I will teach you how to live, if you are willing to listen, and learn" The other child had said, his head turned away, the unnatural silver hair fell over his eyes. "But, you must do everything I say, if you do not, you will be in prison within the week or worse… dead."

Lucien stared at the young child, wondering how he was so mature at such a young age.

"One question," Lucien had said, the other child had turned to look at Lucien, his silver eyes piercing through Lucien's very soul. "Who are you?"

The child had turned away once more.

"My name… Is Damien Grey." He clenched his fists as he said the next few words. "I am, The Fox."


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to skip the descriptions of training and etc, if my story is good enough, ill add a new story depicting the childhood of these two young men, but for now, I advance the story 7 years into the future, Lucien is Seventeen and Damien is eighteen.

I now present to you…..

Chapter 2:

A faded memory, a lone woman standing by a large oak tree, she was beautiful, blond hair, reaching down to her back. Blue eyes, sparkling as she turned to look at the man who was approaching. She opened her mouth to say joyous words, but out of her beautiful mouth came a deep, man's voice….

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY SACK OF SHIT!" the voice had said,

Then the memory stopped quickly as a plated boot slammed across Lucien's face. The impact sent him flying out of his cloth bedding into the wall. Lucien had quickly recovered and sprung up, throwing a punch at his attacker's face, but he was too slow. As he had thrown the punch the attacker weaved to the left and caught Lucien's fist with his left hand. Then the attacker brought his right hand across Lucien's face, the plated gauntlet nearly breaking his jaw.

"Try that again, Lucien, next time I'll kill you." the attacker stated, his voice even and familiar, then Lucien quickly realized that it was Damien Grey , "now lets go, we have a heist to pull off."

Damien dropped Lucien then turned on his heel to start walking. Damien turned right out of the door and continued down the hall, tightening his armor's straps as he did so. Lucien followed in tow.

"So," Lucien began, pulling on his leather gloves, struggling to keep at Damien's stride, "What's with the heavy plate armor?"

"It provides more protection, I've told you this, but it also allows me to get into the dungeons easier." Damien replied flatly.

"Really now? You always keep me in the dark on the plans, How exactly is the armor going to…." Lucien's question was interrupted by a plated gauntlet slamming into his nose, knocking him unconscious.

Damien dragged Lucien out of the run down shack in the waterfront as he strides towards the green emperor's way, near the white gold tower.

-White gold tower entrance-

"Sir, what is your business in the white gold tower?" the guard asked.

"Well, Sir, I am a mercenary hired by the council to hunt down this thief." Damien said casually as he lifted Lucien's unconscious head to show the guard. "I am merely bringing him to the council to get my pay and leave. So if you would…"

Damien shoved past the guard, and, without being noticed, took the key to the council chambers while he did so.

Damien splashed a goblet full of water into Lucien's face to wake him up.

"…huh? What? How are we in the tower? The last thing I remember is a big gauntlet hitting me in the nose…" Lucien murmured, rubbing his nose as he did so.

"The important thing is that we are in, and now we need one more thing before we can get the heist going." Damien said looking around the halls of the tower.

"I thought you had everything you possibly could have needed?" Lucien began to gripe, frustrated at his master's lack of preparation.

"…Some things," Damien began as he quickly grabbed a guard and knocked him out in a single, lightning fast movement, " You need to get fresh."

The two carried the guard into the crowed council chambers, dragging the limp imperial body to the large table in the center.

Damien began shouting, "Somebody find a healer! This guard is unconscious!"

The two were allowed to get on top of the large stone structure in the center of the chamber.

Just as Damien had planned.

What he didn't expect was for a guard to recognize him.

"You're Damien Grey! Arrest him! Arrest the bloody thief!" the guard exclaimed.

Panic shook the crowd everyone began rushing for the doors, except for the guards, whom were sprinting for the center of the room.

Damien turned to Lucien and commanded, "Stay here, Don't die." then unsheathed the long sword at his side.

Damien leaped into the crowd, pushing citizens out of the way, making his way to the nearest guard. The guard met him and swung his short sword forward in a downward slash. Damien leaned to his right, letting the steel blade graze down his silvertite armor. Sparks flew off the armor. Damien stabbed his blade into the guard's stomach and liberated the man's shield, using it as his own.

The crowd had mostly dispersed, leave 2 dozen guards, blades ready and bows fixed on Damien.

Damien smirked as he mumbled,

"here's where the fun starts."

Damien started at the nearest guard, who flung his sword in a wild stabbing motion. Damien easily deflected this blow and the slammed the edge of the shield into the mans neck, snapping the spine. A crackle sounded as Damien pushed this now crippled man to the floor and started to dart at his next target.

A small group of four guards turned to the man running at them. One began to spray arrows as fast as he could at the target and the others readied there blades. Damien did not slow down, instead he sped up and sheathed his sword. As the first guard swung at him, Damien grabbed the base of the blade, then flicked his hand upward sending the blade to cut into the guard's neck. It cut a large gash into the imperial's neck, cutting into the vital jugular that began to spit out blood as the guard fell to the floor, Damien then kicked his leg up to disarm the second guard. Damien then spun, removing a dagger from his boot as he did so, then stabbed the blade up to the hilt inside the second guard. Damien twisted the blade in the man's stomach then flicked his wrist upward, bringing the dagger up through all of the man's organs. The guard bled out before he even hit the floor.

Then Damien grabbed the bowman's bow and made it aim at the bowman's own head. Damien pulled the bow string down and released, allowing the arrow to impale the bowman's head, then Damien kicked the bowman in the chest, sending the now dead body onto the floor, as he did so, he grabbed the fourth guard and turn him around, then with much ease snapping the man's neck, and stabbing him in the heart with his own blade for good measure.

Damien continued the massacre untill every last guard hit the floor, with the exception of one guard, whom he impaled on a torch holder on the wall of course.

Damien stood up and walked over to the stone table in the center of the council chambers. Lucien stood there, awestruck by the spectacle, but silent and now, very obedient.

"And now, we begin the ritual." Damien said, his voice even and low.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Lucien looked to Damien, still awestruck by the spectacle of mass slaughter that had just occurred. It was Graceful, beautiful in its execution, but most of all it was….

Terrible! Disgusting…

Unholy.

What would the divines think of this madness? Would they punish Lucien for helping? Lucien dispelled the thought. Divine judgment was decades away, he had time to fix it. He stole as a necessity to live, but the slaughter of so many law upholding men? This was too far. But it was to late for regrets.

Lucien watched as Damien place the dark red candles on each of the 30 diamonds on the edge of the table. Lucien looked up and saw how tall the tower was, he could not even see the ceiling and it looked as if clouds we actually INSIDE the tower. Then looked down and noticed just how big the table was. It was more like a stone platform with 30 chairs around it. Another thin he noted was that the table took up a large majority of the room. A large metal clank brought Lucien back from his distracted state. He looked to Damien, who had just pulled the unconscious guard from earlier over to an edge of the table.

"Off the table Lucien." Damien commanded.

Lucien hopped down off the table then turned to Damien, who lifted the guard's head and began mumbling a strange, ancient language.

"Wun thalack, ultrinnan. Wun gre'as'anto. Wun elghinn, or'shanse. Nindol zhah ussta ,lu' usstan zhal flohlu a nindol, nin, a sithis pahntar nindol dobor."

As he finished, all of the candles lit, as if by magic, and a blue flame flickered on each. Then Damien looked to Lucien as he brought a blade to the guard's neck. His silver eyes, shimmering in the candlelight, were cold and serious. With a quick flick of his wrist, he cut the guard's throat. The Crimson blood spilled unto the table, then parted oddly. The liquid flowed quickly down the runes etched upon the table. The vivid crimson stood out on the dingy stone table. Before long the blood had filled the entire table's runes, and was flowing gently into the bowl like dip in the center.

Still in shock, Lucien tried to form words, but to no avail. He looked upon the center of the table and noticed the bowl was almost full. But the blood had stopped flowing. Lucien looked to Damien to see that his expression was unchanged. Damien dropped the now drained body onto the floor. He then walked slowly over to where Lucien was standing.

"What, the FUCK, was that!" Lucien managed to spit out, "did you just speak the language of the aylieds? How do you know that language? What happens now? How…"

Damien had silenced Lucien by grabbing his jaw. His grip was tight, not a friendly silence. He then pulled Lucien over to the table and leaned him over it.

"It needs a specific kind of blood to finish. Mine's tainted by magic, your's is pure." Damien then brought the blade lightly over Lucien's neck. "Don't worry, the guards will find your body before you bleed out, hell, maybe they'll even manage to save you in time to send you to the imperial prison."

Then, he sliced Lucien's neck, a cut not to deep, but deep enough to draw blood. As soon as the blood hit the table, a large burst of magic blasted throughout the room. Damien climbed onto the table and walked to the center, as it began to lower. He stood upon the bowl like dip and it lowered down below the ground. Lucien grabbed his throat, shouting inaudible curses. Imperial Guards ran into the room just as Damien was gone. The center of the table was replaced by a proxy. No one would know what happened. The grabbed Lucien and tied his hands behind his back.

"You are under arrest for the deaths of 25 imperial guards, and for the use of what seems to be necromancy." the legionnaire said as they began to drag Lucien through the halls of the tower. A mage healed the cut on Lucien's neck, Barely, just stopping the bleeding.

Lucien did not put up a fight, he did not struggle or curse. He simply accepted that he had been used and discarded like the trash he had used as meals years ago.

Damien stood still as the platform lowered into a cold, pitch black room. He stepped off the platform, and walked forward, torches lit as he passed them, illuminating the hallway. He smirked as he arrived at a large, metal door, decorated with depictions of a mother slaughtering her five children in front of a shadowy figure, whom turned to look at Damien as he approached. The figure opened its mouth to speak, its eerie voice echoed through the halls.

"Welcome Home."

The metal door opened slowly, then burst open and a force pulled Damien inside. He felt the cold steel against his neck as he listened to the heavy breathing of the man who pulled him in.

"Who Are you? How did you find this place?" the man interrogated, trembling.

" I am Damien Grey, I have come to join the brotherhood."

" The brotherhood? Is that who runs this place? Look I don't want no trouble, just please help me get out of here." the man pleaded.

Damien thought About his reply, then a wicked grin snuck it's way upon his face. He grabbed the man's blade and took it from his hand. He stabbed forward into the man's stomach and leaned close, whispering in his ear.

"I need the brotherhood to notice me, and that entails that I get quite a bit of innocent blood on my hands. Your blood will only enforce the fact that they need to find me." Damien said. He then pulled the blade from the man's stomach and swung the blade around, contacting on the man's neck. The dull blade had great difficulty slicing through, but his head hit the ground all the same.

Damien the smiled as he then began to clean the abandoned brotherhood hideout.

After all…. He had company coming over.


End file.
